Tea and the Magic Lamp
by Angel Diary
Summary: When Tea' finds a magic genie and gets three wishes. What do you think she'll wish for? A Yu-gi-oh's twist of the Disney movie 'Aladdin'. Main Pairing: AtemxTea' Side Pairings: SetoxKisara and JoeyxMai.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, before you start reading I would like to thank my beta reader Asiera for helping me make it better. Thank you Asiera! YOU ROCK!**

**Now here is the first chapter of _'Tea and the Magic Lamp'. _I hope you all like it!.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

In a far out desert across the sands of Egypt there lived a magnificent kingdom that was ruled by a wise Pharaoh name Akhenamkhanen. (**Note:** We will just call him Pharaoh for now.) Pharaoh had a famous son named Atem who was known as "The King of Games". The reason for the name was because no one has never beaten him in a duel before.

Pharaoh was proud of his son but he also felt sorry for him because his son has not found a princess to marry yet. The rule in the kingdom stated that if his son had not found a princess to marry by his 16th birthday, he would not be able to become king. So the Pharaoh ordered every princess across the land to come and win his son's heart but thus far, no one has prevailed.

Everyone around the kingdom felt sorry for the king and his overly picky son, except for one, and he was the high priest Aknadin. He had been jealous of his brother, Pharaoh, ever since he became king. Since that fateful day, he had been plotting to make his own son, Priest Seto, king instead. With his evil plan, is where our story begins...

* * *

In the far off sands, in the dead of night a cloaked figure was on his horse riding fast along the sand dunes. The man wore a dark red cloak, he had white hair, and had a scar on the right of his tan cheek. The man reached his destination which was in the middle of the desert, standing behind another cloaked man.

The white haired man got off his horse and faced the other cloaked figure. In a flourish, the cloaked figure took off his hood revealing the hangared face of the high priest **Aknadin. **

"Bakura...You are late." said Aknadin in a gruffed tone.

"A thousand apologies, your '_**majesty**_'." said Bakura in a sarcastic tone.

"You have it, then?" asked Aknadin in a annoyed voice. He was loosing his patience for the man.

"Well, I had to slit a few throats to get it." said Bakura with a wicked sneer as he reached in his cloak's pocket and pulled out half of a medallion. Aknadin then tries to grab the relic but Bakura yanked it back before swinging it tauntingly before the priest's eager eyes. "Ah, ah, ahh! Aknadin you remember are deal. Where's the treasure?"

Aknadin growled at the man in anger and said, "If you give me that medallion. You will get what you deserve, thief."

Satisfied Bakura threw the half medallion at Aknadin and muttered "I better."

Aknadin caught the medallion and pulled out another half of it from his pocket. After a short climatic pause, he put them together. Once the two pieces became one whole, it started to light up then the ground began to shake and crumble. And out of nowhere appeared the imposing form of a gigantic sphinx.

"At last, after all my years of searching, **The Sphinx of Wonders**!"said Aknadin in a excited tone.

"**Oh My Ra!" **exclaimed a very surprised Bakura.

Aknadin turned to the thief and said "Now remember! Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine!"

Bakura gets up and walked cautiously to the front of the sphinx and to the dank, dark stairwell that was carved into the front of the creature's chest. Before Bakura could go down inside, the sphinx opened its eyes and roared so loud that it almost made Bakura fall to his knees.

Then the sphinx spoke "Who disturbs my slumber?"

"It is I, Bakura, The King of Thieves!" said Bakura trying to not show any fear in his voice.

"Mmmm... Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough." said the sphinx in a warning tone.

Bakura scoffed at the sphinx's remark and said "I don't believe in dumb curses." With that Bakura walked to the front entrance of the sphinx. He hesitated, then moved one foot inside the cave then with great apprehension, he planted his foot down. The seconds past and nothing happened. Relieved, he began his trek down the stairwell. Suddenly a loud roar came out from the sphinx. The thief tried to turn back but it was to late. With a deafening crash, the sphinx collapsed back into sand and the last thing that the sphinx said was "Seek thee, the diamond in the rough."

Aknadin watched as the sphinx turned to sand. He turned around and got on the thief's horse. Then growled and said "I should have known that damn thief was not worthy to enter." He then smirked, "Only one may enter. I must find this one,this...diamond in the rough." and he than starts to laugh evilly.

"**MUHAHAHAHAHA...!"**

* * *

**What'd you think, you like it or not? I know it was short but I wanted to explain what was happening first and in the next chapter is where Tea comes in, but you'll have to wait and see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of **_**'Tea and the Magic Lamp'**_**. I hope you like it! I would like to thank my beta reader **_**Asiera**_** for helping me make this story so much better and for reviewing. I would also like to thank my other reviewers **_**Crystal **__**Magician Princess**_** and Dr**_**-fan/Mai lover**_**, Thank you!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

In a small village of the kingdom, there lived a girl with brown hair and light blue eyes her name was Tea'. And right now, she was running at top speed along the edge of a roof top while holding a rather small looking loaf of bread she'd stolen and desperately trying to avoid the guards who were none to happy about her meager morning meal.

**"Stop, thief!"** yelled the head of the guards, Ms. Chono. "If you don't come right now. I'll cut off your hands and use them for a trophy, you **Street Rat**!" she threatened viciously shaking her large fists.

Tea' look back at them and then at the bread. "All this for a loaf of bread?" asked Tea' a little confused. She shrugged then turned to them and shouted, "Oh well, try to catch me...if you can!"

With that she jumped off the rooftop, and gracefully grabbed on to, two ropes strung between buildings with drying clothes on them. As _s_he rockets downward_,_ bits and pieces of clothing collected on her arms_._ She was nearing the end of the rope that ended at an open window, which she was planning escape through when, most unfortunately_, _a woman reached out and slammed the shutters closed. Before Tea' could react, she crashed fill force into the shutters and fell down towards the street. Thankfully her fall was broken by numerous awnings and the pile of clothes that was still clinging to her. She happily pulled off the top layer of clothes and was about to enjoy her bread when...

**"There she is!"** yelled one of the guards.

**"You won't get away that easy!"** yelled Chono.

Tea' looked up at them and yelled back **"You think **_**that **_**was easy?"**

Chono entered the crowded streets, looking for Tea' and ordered her guards to split up_._ "You two, over that way, and you, with me." She sneered, "We'll find her."

Tea' immediately noticed the guards looking for her so she cleverly pulled a sheet over herself and wrapped it around her in a spurt of the moment disguise. She heard a few women laughing at her strange antics and hurriedly rushed towards them.

"Morning, Ladies," greeted Tea' with a smile.

One of the older women looked over at her while shaking her head. "Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Tea'?" she asked with a laugh.

"Trouble?" she scoffed "No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught-"

Before she could finish what she was about to say a hand grabs her shoulder and yanks her back. It was Ms. Chono and she looked furious.

"Uh oh, I'm in trouble."

"Now I got you," Chono grinned evilly, then she raised up her sword saying, "And this time-" But before she could finish her sentence, she was hit with a tomato on her head. She turn furiously around, bits of rotten tomato dripping down her already red face, and screamed, **"WHO DARES ATTACK ME!"**

"**That would be us, you UGLY WITCH!"** yelled someone by the base of a near by house.

Everybody looked up and saw two men. One had dirty blond hair and hazel colored eyes, he was looking down at Chono and was grinning wildly trying to hold back his laughter. The other one had brown hair that was shaped like a unicorn's horn over the front of his own eyes, which were a darker hazel then the other's_. _He was holding another tomato and he looked like he was about to throw it.

Chono screamed at her guards and ordered them, **"GET THOSE HOODLEMS! NOW!"**

The guards and Chono ran over to the house, totally forgetting Tea' and tried to grab the two mischievous boys_,_ but they jumped over them and ran towards Tea'.

Tea' got up and said, "Nice timing guys and great shot Tristan."

Tristan, the brown haired guy, smiled broadly. "Anytime, Tea'."

The dirty blond, Joey, said in hurried tone "Come on guys, let's get outta here!"

They quickly started to run away with an enraged Chono and her guards still hot on their trail.

As they were running Joey asked Tea', "What do the guards want wit' ya this time, anyway?"

Tea' tried to answer but one of the guards holding a sword took a swing at her. She nimbly dodged it and then a few more before pulling the guard's pants down. Joey joined in, stretching his underwear over his head, and as a final touch, Tristan raspberried the guard in the face.

They run off again, laughing historically and Tea' finished her answer. "I stole this loaf of bread." she admitted and anime sweat drops.

"Thats it?" asked Tristan in a shocked voice. "Man these people really need to get a life."

**"Yeah! Don't ya know Tea's broke! Ya lazy guards!"** Joey yelled back at the guards. Instead of an answer the guards just threw knifes, arrows, and any weapon that could possibly kill or maime them.

**"Hey that almost hit me you jerks!"**

Chono yelled several nasty profanities and_,_ **"YOU STREET RATS! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!!"**

The three friends then climbed up to the top of a very tall platform and Joey teased, "Ha! You stupid guards can't get us up here."

Chono smirked slyly. "Oh really. Guards let's get them, **NOW!**" With that Chono and her guards started to climb the platform, and they were ready to kill.

"Oh great Joey. Now they're really mad," said Tristan as the guards got close to the top.

It looked as though it was over for the "street rats" but luckily, Tea' then noticed a rope that was connected to a window below, with the other end connected to their platform. "Guys, I have an idea." She wasted no time in telling her friends her plan, then she grabbed the sash around her waist and put it over the rope and slide down through the open window. She turned to see if Joey and Tristan were coming but all she saw was them looking uncertainly at the ground, which was a good distance below the platform.

**"Come on guys! What are you a couple of chickens?!"**

**"We are not chickens!"** Joey and Tristan both yelled back.

**"Then come on. The guards are right behind you!"** she yelled warningly to them.

Joey and Tristan looked down, than at Tea'_, _and then behind them. They saw that the guards were about ready to attack. Deciding that the rope was better than certain death, they gulped, grabbed the rope, and slid all the way down, landing safely inside the window. When they were inside they crashed on the floor and when they got up they saw what every man dreams of: beautiful women and mouth watering food. Actually the three friends had landed in to a room full of courtesans trying to do there job which means: "No money? You're out!" said the older courtesans.

"Oh-uh we have money right Tristan." said Joey trying to look in his pockets Tristan tried to do the same until Tea' grabbed the two by their ears, dragged them away, and said in a annoyed tone "Come on, let's go before Chono gets us."

Back at the platform Chono was flailing her arms and screaming,**"AHHHHH!"** The reason why she was screaming was because just as she was getting ready to put an end to Joey and Tristan, they had slid down to the window. So she missed her shot, lost her balance and her momentum carried her off of the platform. Right now she was falling, probably to her death. A loud "Splat!" could be heard as she hit the streets below. The guards frightfully looked down on the street, but instead of seeing blood everywhere, they saw their captain, in what smelled like an extremely stinky pile of fertilizer. When Chono got out of the pile of poop she screamed insanely, **"I WILL KILL THOSE STREET RATS IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!"**

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter! But if you don't then tell me and I'll try making it better okay. And If you all want me to continue writing this story then please review I need more reviews for more inspiration. SO REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story. Thank you so much! **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Now in a alley far away from Ms. Chono and her guards, Tea' was still dragging her two idiotic friends by their rather sore ears.

"Ouch ouch Tea' let go please!" begged Tristan.

"Yeah, your hurting us Tea',"pleaded Joey.

After a while of their whining and complaining, she sighed and regretfully let go of the two. She turned around to look at her two friends and grinned as she took out the loaf of bread she'd stolen, and broke it in three pieces. She gave two of the pieces to her friends while keeping the third for herself.

"And now, my esteemed friends, we feast!" she toasted.

"All right!" agreed Joey and Tristan hardily.

Tea' was about to eat her piece of bread when she saw a boy and a little girl rummaging through a garbage searching desperately for some form of food. The boy saw Tea' looking at them, dropped his find, and fearfully tried to hide. Tea' looked at them, then the bread, and then at her friends.

Joey and Tristan guessed what she was thinking, but since their were to hungry they shook their heads, "No way!" Then they quickly took their piece_s_ of bread and began to eat it.

Tea' sighed_, _walked over to the children, and she attempted to give them her piece of bread. The little girl tried to grab it but the boy pulled her back, afraid of what might happen if they took the bread. Tea' reassured them saying, "Here, go on... take it." The little boy looked at her and at the bread, then by either desperation or trust, he let the little girl take the bread. She devoured it ravenously, the small scrap disappearing in seconds.

The little boy smiled and said, "Thank you miss."

Tea' did the same. "No prob."

Joey and Tristan looked from the starving children to each other. They started to feel guilty so they walked to the children and handed their pieces of bread to the kids.

"Here you can have it," said the two teenagers in unison.

The boy and the girl hesitated, unsure of their intentions. "No really you can have it were not that hungry," coxed the blond. Though as soon as those words left his mouth, his and Tristan's stomachs started to grumble. They both anime sweat dropped.

"Don't worry," insisted Tristan, "we're really not hungry. Take the bread please." The boy and girl looked at them and then quickly snatched the bread and thanked them. They ran away, and giggling in delight.

Tea' waved good bye to the kids and then turned to her friends. "Come on guys lets go find something to eat before your stomachs start to sound like a lion's roar."

They chuckled and left the alley. Once they were out on the streets, they saw a parade was going on. Tea' peered over the shoulders of people in an attempt to see what the commotion was about. Finally she manages to catch a glimpse of what was happening; a richly dressed woman was riding rather arrogantly down the crowded street. The woman had black hair that was done up in two buns and light hazel eyes. She wore a Asian style dress that was in gold and red. She looked like some sort of royalty, complete with the "I'm much better than all of you losers" sneer.

Tea' turned her attention to two bystanders who were whispering to each other excitedly. She strained her ears, hoping to over hear their conversation.

"On her way to the palace, I suppose," tittered one.

The other nodded_. _"Another suitor for the prince."

Everyone was so absorbed in the spectacle at hand, that they didn't notice the two children running out from an ally way until it was nearly too late. The little girl ran blindly out in front of the princess's horse, startling it.

The affronted princess than yelled at the kids, "Out of my way, you filthy brat!"

The princess brought out a whip in order to discipline the little girl for her "insolence", but Tea' jumped in front of them and caught the whip just as it was about to make contact with the child's tender flesh.

Tea' yelled angrily back at the princess, "Hey, If I was as rich as you, I'd hope I could afford some decent manners!"

"Oh... I'll teach you some manners!" Shouted the now outraged princess. With that, the spoiled princess kicked Tea' in a mud puddle.

The crowd started to laugh at the unexpected show: The princess vs. the thief. This angered Joey and Tristan, who pushed their way through the laughing crowd to their dirty friend.

"Hey! No one hurts our friend," threated Tristan as he pulled Tea' out of the mud.

"Yeah! Who do ya think you are?!" asked Joey, glaring.

The princess just stared bewilderedly at them. Finally she scoffed "Humph, I have no time for street rats like you." Then, with a dismissive wave of her heavily bejeweled hand, she rode off. But before she was out of ear shot, Tea' retorted,"Well, look at that guys. It's not ever day you see a horse with two rear ends!"

The princess stopped, her body tensing with anger. _S_he turned her head and fixed Tea' with a death glare. It seemed as though she would retaliate, but she thought better of it and settles for sneering."You and your friends are just worthless street rats. You were born street rats, you'll die street rats, and only your fleas will mourn you." after that she flicked her stead's rains and continued on her way.

Tea' and her friends ran over to the rude princess intending to give her a piece of their minds, but it was to late, and the doors to the palace slammed shut in their faces.

Tea' yelled worthlessly at the towering stone slabs, "We are not worthless!"

"And we don't have fleas!" put in Joey .

"Well, some of us don't," muttered Tristan as he looked at Joey.

"What was that!?" yelled Joey as he than grabbed the brunet by his collar.

"You heard me." said Tristan.

The two boys became so caught up in their 'little' argument, that they didn't notice Tea' staring dejectedly at the ground, her hair was covering her eyes. It looked as though she was going to cry. "Were not worthless street rats," she whispered sadly.

Joey noticed Tea' and quickly pushed Tristan off of him."Tea' are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

His words snapped her out of her thoughts. "Oh uh, I'm fine," she lied.

Joey and Tristan looked at each other, than at Tea'. "Are you sure?" Tristan asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Oh yeah, I'm perfectly fine."

All of a sudden their stomachs started to grumble. Tea' smiled than. "Come on, guys. Lets go find something to eat."

Tristan and Joey were going to say something about her sudden mood change but they just shrugged it off."Ya! Lets go!" the agreed. So they all left in search of some food.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review the story if you want me to continue. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank **_**Asiera**_ **and **_**Sister of the Pharaoh **_**for reviewing I really appreciate the complements and suggestions. So keep them up and Thank you! **

**Chapter 4**

* * *

At the palace, everything was calm and peaceful that is, until the doors to the throne room from the gardens burst open. In came the snobby princess, Vivian Wong, she was soaked head to toe with water and she looked furious.

"**AHHHHHH!**" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, Princess Vivian, You're not leaving so soon, are you?" said the Pharaoh. He tried to stop her from leaving by grabbing her hand but she just yanked it back.

She turned around and said angrily to him, "What do you think I'm doing?!"

"Please! You can not leave!" pleaded the Pharaoh.

"Humph!" she scoffed, and turned to leave_. _The last thing she said was, "Good luck marrying him off!"

"Oh, Atem! Atem! Where are you?!" yelled the king.

He walked out to the gardens looking for his son. He found him sitting by the middle fountain. Atem saw his father storm towards him, "Oh no," he sighed, for he knew what was going to happen next.

"Confound it all, Atem! That was the sixteenth princess you chased away this week!" yelled the king.

"Actually, it was the Eighteenth princess," corrected Atem.

His father just growled at that remark, he than gave him a hard glare.

Atem rolled his eyes and said in a innocent tone, "Oh, father. I was only playing with her."

"Pushing her in the fountain is not what I call playing, Atem," the king said in a stern tone.

"Well, I do."

Pharaoh sighed. "Son, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. The law says that you-"

Atem joined in, finishing his sentence, "-must be married to a princess, by my sixteenth birthday."

"Atem you only have one month left to get married to become king!" yelled pharaoh in a worried tone.

Atem than yelled back, "Well maybe I don't want to be a king!" With that he stormed off to sit by the fountain.

"What?! Atem!"

Atem ignored his father's yelling.

His farther huffed and left. At the entrance to the garden the Pharaoh, in his rage, accidentally bumped into someone. It was his nephew, Priest Seto. Since the the king was still mad he just said, "Ohhhh! Ra, forbid you should have children!" than he left to the throne room.

Seto thought about his comment for a moment, he shrugged it off. That's when he realized what the problem was. He walked to his cousin, Atem and asked in a mildly amused tone, "What did you do this time?"

Atem looked at him and said with a half hidden smirk, "I pushed the overly dressed, self-absorbed Princess Vivian into the fountain."

When Seto heard that, he rolled his eyes. "You really do have issues."

"Seto, it's not that." Atem sighed. "I just hate being forced into this. I've never done a thing on my own. I've never even been outside the palace walls. I've never had real friends. Except for you."

Seto gave him a glare after that last sentence, Atem stiffened a little and muttered, "Well, maybe you."

"Atem, it is the law. If you don't follow it you will be condemned," said Seto in a warning tone.

"Well, the law is wrong!" protested Atem. " If I do marry, I want it to be for love not by force." he walked off and left Seto to himself.

Seto watched him leave he mutters to himself, "Love. Ha! What a childish demand." He got up and left muttering, "That would never happen to me."

In the throne room, where the still angry Pharaoh was sitting on his throne. "I don't know where he gets it from. I wasn't as nearly picky when I met his mother," he muttered to himself.

A shadow fell over him from behind. With a start_,_ he looked up to see Aknadin.

"Oh, Aknadin. My most trusted High Priest. I am in need of your wisdom," said the Pharaoh.

"My life is but to serve you, my lord," said Aknadin as he bowed.

"Its about this suitor business. Atem refuses to choose a wife. I'm at my wit's-end."

"Mmmm...perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem, Pharaoh," said Aknadin in a sly tone.

"If anyone can help, it's you."

"Ah, but it would require the use of the millennium puzzle," said Aknadin getting a closer look at the puzzle around his neck.

"The puzzle? But Aknadin, it's been in our family for years. Past down by are fore fathers..."

"Yes, I know," muttered Aknadin.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing." He quickly changed back to the subject at hand. "But my lord, it is necessary to find the prince a suitor."

"Aknadin, I-" The Pharaoh was about to refuse, when suddenly Aknadin stared intensely into his eyes. He used the power of the Millennium Eye on his left eye socket to hypnotize the Pharaoh, bending him to his will.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," Aknadin sneered.

Pharaoh, still in a hypnotized state repeated his words, "Everything...will be...fine..."

"The Puzzle," said Aknadin.

"Here, Aknadin. Whatever you need will be fine," The Pharaoh took off the puzzle and handed it to Aknadin.

"You are most gracious, my liege. Now run along and return to your duties."

Pharaoh still hypnotized, got off from his sit, and said, "Yes...that'll be....good." Stumbling slightly, he left the room.

When Aknadin was left to himself, he laughed insanely, "I can now find the diamond in the rough! **Muhahahahaha....!**"

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think I need to know! Please review! PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank _Asiera_ for checking and reviewing my story. Thank you! I would also like to thank _Dragon Raptyr, NeedforSpeedRacer, Chabelli Castillo,_** **and **_**Dr-fan/Mai-lover**_ **for reviewing. Thank you so much guys! Please keep it up!**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

That night, in the palace, a shadowy figure walked to the far end of the garden. It was Atem disguised in peasant garb. When he reached the palace wall, he began to climb it, until the hood of his cape was suddenly tugged off revealing his tall tale spiky hair. He whirled quickly to find out who was behind him, almost losing his balance in the process. He sighed in mild relief when he saw it wa_s _his cousin Seto. But from the look of distaste on Seto's face, it seemed that his relief was premature.

"_Hey, let go!_" hissed Atem not wanting to draw any more attention to himself.

"I knew you were going to do this," said Seto, a slight smirk playing across his face.

"What, no guards?" questioned Atem somewhat surprised.

"Humph," Seto scoffed, "I'm not that childish."

Atem raised his eyebrow. "So your just going to let me go."

"Its better you have your last moments freedom before your father marries you off," said Seto bluntly.

Atem just anime fell at his cousin's blatant but true remark. "Your kindness is greatly appreciated," said Atem a bit sarcastically.

With that he readjusted his hood and resumed his climb of the palace wall. When he reached the top Seto warned him, "If you get caught, you're on your own."

"Yeah, yeah," said Atem as jumped down on the other side and left.

"Oh, his father is going to kill him when he finds out," muttered Seto.

The next morning in the palace throne room, Seto stood fingers ready to plug his ears. If he was correct, and he always was, the Pharaoh was to find out his son was missing . In....5...4....3....2...1....

**"AAAAAATTTTTTTEEEEEEEMMMMMMM!"** screamed the very angry king.

The Pharaoh's angry shouts could even be heard outside the palace walls. Atem chuckled a bit nervously at the curses while everybody was confused and a little unnerved by them. "I'm in so much trouble," muttered quietly to himself. But never the less, the disguised prince continued in his break for freedom.

Atem walked down the streets of the kingdom, he saw many people talking, laughing, and playing. He was amazed at everything he saw and how happy the "normal" life outside of the palace made him feel. As he continued to walk the streets he noticed three people sitting lazily on an awning of a fruit stand. Two of them were boys, who we known as Joey and Tristan, and a girl, we like to call Tea'. Being as curious as he was, Atem watched the three to see what they were going to do.

Up on the awning, the three teens were up to their regular shenanigans again, "Okay, Joey, Tristan, let's go!" said Tea'. And with that, they began their mischief.

Joey and Tristan nodded and jumped off the fruit stand, landing behind the proprietor. Then none to skillfully, they each grabbed a melon. The proprietor turn around and glared when he saw them each grinning widely and holding a melon. The man, knowing who they were, took the fruit back and said, "Get away from here, you filthy brats!"

"Hey," said Joey with a shrug_, _"That's a compliment coming from a man who looks like a dirty fat weasel." Joey as he and Tristan continued to grin, seemingly pleased with their work so far.

"Yeah, you never know when that animal might attack, Joey," joined Tristan.

The proprietor growled in anger as he turned red and a blood vessel started to bulge on his forehead.

Joey and Tristan continued to distract the proprietor from his duties, while Tea' quietly slid down from the awning and started to grab some of the fruit, slipping it into a sack.

The proprietor who had been getting really angry and annoyed by the two finally lost it. **"YOU INSOLENT STREET RATS BETTER GET OUT OF HERE OR I"LL-"** But before he could finish his sentence, he was hit by an apple in the back of the head.

He turned angrily around to see Tea' grinning, one hand on her hip holding a bulging sack and tossing another apple up and down in the other. She said in a childish way, "Thanks for the food weasel." Then with a quick wave of her hand she than ran off with Joey and Tristan right behind her. The proprietor was confused by there actions for a moment but when he looked down at his cart and he found half of his food was gone he realized he'd been duped. He yelled at the teens, **"COME BACK HERE YOU ROTTEN KIDS GIVE ME BACK MY FOOD!"**

The three just chuckled and continued to run, calling back, "No way!"

As they continued to run, Atem saw everything and he couldn't help laugh at the sight of the thieves' tricking the proprietor. He suddenly stopped laughing when he saw Tea' bump into a guard from the palace.

The guard grabbed her hand and said, "Stole food, eh? You should know the penalty for that," when the proprietor reached Tea' after chasing them, the guard shoved her to the proprietor, "You know what to do with her," he said with a sneer.

The proprietor took her wrist and pinned it down on a table, raised his scimitar intending to chop off her hand, "No one steals from my cart!" he said.

"No, no please!" begged Tea'.

His scimitar was about to drop, but he was stopped by Atem.

"Thank you kind Sir. I'm so glad you found her," said Atem, who was trying to make up a lie to save this strange but entertaining girl's life. "I've been looking all over for you." he said to Tea' as he pulled her away from the proprietor's grasp.

"What are you doing?" whispered Tea'.

"Just play along," he whispered back.

"You know this girl?" asked the proprietor who was a little suspiciously.

While Atem was thinking of an excuse to save Tea', Joey and Tristan just stood there wondering who the guy was. That is they were, until Joey noticed everybody around them was watching this weird guy and Tea', and were too busy to pay attention to any thing else, he got an evilly mischievous idea. He quickly whispered something to Tristan and they both grinned_._

Atem sighed_. _"Sadly, yes. She is my sister. She's a little crazy," Atem said as he circles his finger around his ear. Tea' was a little shocked to hear that, and she almost wanted to smack him, but quickly realized what he was doing and decided that it was in her best interests to play along.

"What do you mean crazy?" asked the proprietor.

"Well she thinks those two are the the Kings of Egypt," said Atem as he pointed at Joey and Tristan who were busy pick pocketing the local towns folk_._ When they heard Atem talking about them, they both straightened up, and Tea', who was playing along, bowed to the two saying, "Oh, wise Kings! How may I serve you?"

Joey and Tristan just looked at each other. "Uh?"

Atem just shook his head. "Tragic, isn't it?" As an after thought, he took a gold coin out of his pocket and gave it to the man, "But no harm done."

Atem walked over to Tea'. "Now come along sis. Time to see the doctor." They accidentally walked into a camel and Tea' smiled goofily. "Oh, hello doctor. How are you?"

"No, no, no. Not that one," Atem chuckled nervously, and turned to the two "kings". "Come on, _your majesties_."

Joey and Tristan followed cautiously, not sure if they could trust this strange and apparently rich man. The two decided on making a show by bowing to the crowd. Unfortunately this turned out to be a big mistake because their bulging pockets chose now to empty their contents all over the ground. Spilling everything Joey and Tristan had stolen from the distracted towns people for everyone to see.

"Uh-oh!"

The proprietor blinked in confusion for a few seconds, then realization hit him. "Huh? What the?! **YOU LITTLE THEVIES!**"

Joey and Tristan both picked up everything they could carry, and the four all ran off.

* * *

**I hoped you liked the chapter! Please review if you want more!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes! I finally finished this chapter. I'm so so sorry that it took so long for me to update I hope you all can forgive me. Its just now I don't have a beta anymore so now I had to try to do this on my own so if you see any mistakes or problems I would really like it if you'd point them out please. I need to really work on my skills.**

**Okay I would like to thank my friend _Asiera_ for reviewing and giving me the courage to continue it. I would also like to thank _Daeth101- Fox version_ and _Dr-fan/Mai-lover_ for reviewing every chapter! Thank you! The others I would like to thank are _Fantasia-49_, _Crystal Magician Princess_, _Michaela_. Thank you all for reviewing! I hope you all keep it up.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

In a back alley where four teens finally got away from the proprietor and an angry crowd, had stopped to breath and rest for a while.

"Ha! We finally got away from that weasel," cheered Joey.

"Yeah!" joined Tristan.

Their little celebration was cut short when Tea' punched the two on the head, "YOU BASTARDS!" she yelled.

"Ow! Tea', that hurt!" said Tristan as he and Joey were rubbing the back of their heads.

"Wha'cha do that for?" asked Joey a little confused.

"Thats what you get for not saving me when I needed it," answered a very angry Tea'.

"Oh that, we thought you were fine when that guy saved you," said Tristan as he pointed to their mysterious new stranger, we all know as Atem.

Tea' turned around to see Atem standing behind her chuckling at their little argument, Tea' embarrassed, blushed and said,"Opps ... sorry about that its just sometimes these two can get on my nerves easily," she turned her head to glare at her two lazy friends.

"Hey, we can't help it. We were hungry!" whined Joey as he rubbed his stomach trying to calm the growling noises.

"Well, I'll give you that one," sighed Tea' as she looked at her empty stomach.

"We have to find food!" Joey kept whining thinking of more delectable food that made his stomach growl even more.

"Wait a Ra morning! What happen to all the food you two stole?!"

"We lost it when that crazy crowd kept chasing us," answered Tristan.

"Oh great," said Tea' a bit displeased.

"You know if you want food I could buy you some," said Atem trying to help the three hungry teens.

When Joey and Tristan heard this they rushed up to Atem and grinned.

"You would really do that!" grinned Joey with half drool on his face.

Atem smiled and said, "Yeah. Since being with you three was the most fun I ever had I thought why not," he than pulled out a small pouch full of gold coins, "Anyways I have enough money for a small feast."

Joey and Tristan hugged him, Joey grabbed the pouch and said, "Man, you just made the top of my good friend list. My name is Joey," he shoke his hand.

"I'm Tristan," he did the same.

With that they rushed to the first bar they could find while forgetting Atem and Tea'.

"_Those idiots,"_ Tea' thought.

"So those are your friends?" asked Atem.

Tea' snapped out of her thought, she looked at Atem and reluctantly said, "Yeah."

"Wonderful!"

Tea' looked at him questioningly wondering if he was crazy, than shrugged it off, "I'm Tea'," she said with a smile.

Atem looked at her, "I'm..," he thought for a moment of what he should say, _'I can't tell her my name if_ _I did she'll know who I am. I need to lie,'_ then said "Yami."

"Yami? Mmm.. nice name. Well come on Yami lets go find Joey and Tristan before they use up all the money," she said, she than pulled Yami's arm with her to find the guys.

Yami just smiled and said, "Yeah!"

Now at the palace in a dark secret room, known as the underground torture chamber, which no one knew about not even the Pharaoh knew it exist the only one who did was Aknadin and his lackey Gebelk.

Aknadin was there laughing insanely at his success at getting the millennium puzzle, "**Muwhahahaha**.... That stupid fool has no idea of why I'm using the puzzle for. **GEBELK!** Come down here now!"

"Yes master!" said Gebelk as he rushed down the stairs half way there, before tripping on a step, the rest of the way down he was just falling while hitting every step with each part of his body, once he reached the floor he said with swirls in his eyes, "I'm here master," he then fell with a thump.

"You idiot," Aknadin rolled his eye at him, "Come on we must hurry! I can not wait any longer!" he said.

Once Gebelk snapped out of his dizziness he got up and asked, "But master how are we going to find this "Diamond in the rough" if we don't know who it is?"

Aknadin then pulled down a sheet cover reviling a large bizarre contraption,"Don't worry my feeble one. I've invented a contraption that will find my "Diamond in the rough".

"How does it work?" asked Gebelk, Aknadin turned to him and grinned evilly "All we need is a little rat to cause up a little storm," he sneered.

"Oh no," Gebelk cowered in fear afraid of what his master was going to do next, before he could start to run away Aknadin yanked him by the collar and put him in a large gear, he than ordered, "Now run you fool! Run!"

Gebelk started to run like a hamster on a hamster wheel as fast as he could, at the top of the contraption a storm started to brew up.

With all the running Gebelk started to get out of breath, he asked, "With all.... do respect, .....your rottenness,.... couldn't we wait..... for a **REAL** storm to come?"

"Save your breath, Gebelk," Aknadin placed the millennium puzzle in the contraption, "Now Faster!" he ordered.

"Yes, o mighty evil one," Gebelk said sarcastically, as he started to run faster and faster, the storm that brew got bigger, a lightning bolt strikes down and hit the millennium puzzle. All of a sudden the puzzle started to glow brightly shining a ray of light from the front of the puzzle's eye, hitting a nearby wall, the light swirled in different colors on the wall trying to reveal an image.

Aknadin turned to the wall with the ray of light trying to find who is his 'Diamond in the rough', "Ah, millennium puzzle reveal to me the one who can enter the sphinx," he said.

The swirls of light blurred into an image to reveal Tea' climbing up a ladder followed by Atem who was covered by his cloak.

"Yes, yes! There she is. My diamond in the rough!" exclaimed a very pleased priest.

"That's her?! A girl? That's the clown we've been waitin' for?!!" said Gebelk surprised and a little angry. While running very fast he tripped again and went flying around and around the wheel very fast.

Aknadin not paying any attention to his klutzy assistant, sneered, "Let's have the guards extend her an invitation to the palace, shall we?" as a cliché moment he grinned evilly and laugh more insanely, "**Muwhahahaha.....!"**

Once the gear to the wheel slowed down Gebelk just said, "Swell."

* * *

**Alright what did you think? I know it might not have been what you were all expecting if so sorry. Please review and tell me what you thought okay. Please review PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to thank my great friend _Machamocha_ who helped me with this story and I dedicate this chapter to her and our other good friend Yuri! I would also like to thank my other friends _Dancer of the Night_, _Asiera_, _Daeth 101 – Fox version_, _Dei Riktur_, _Fantasia-49_, and _Waterdragon_! Thank you so much everybody I'm so happy you all reviewed! Please keep it up!**

**I'm so so sorry that it has been so long for me to update but I've been pretty busy with things. I hope you all can forgive me. Sorry!**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

While Aknadin was laughing like a mad man, we go back to are heroes, Tea', Joey, and Tristan, climbing up a ladder, leading there new friend Yami aka prince Atem to there home, which was on the outskirts of town.

"How long until we get there?" asked Yami, looking up at Tea'.

"Don't worry we're almost there," answered Tea' as she climbed over the top of the building.

When Yami climbed over next, he accidentally tripped and fell into Tea's arms.

"Are you okay?" asked Tea' a little worried for him.

"Yeah I'm.." Yami stopped in mid sentence when he looked into Tea's bright blue eyes, "...fine," was all he said as he continued to stare at her as if he was falling in love. Tea' blushed at his intense stare and gave him the same stare too.

"Ah-hem," interrupted Tristan and Joey snapping the couple out of their love gaze.

Tea' and Yami turned to see Joey and Tristan grinning at them slyly, they both turned away from each other both looking in different directions, and turning bright red in the face.

"Hey look, Yami's trying to get with Tea'," said Joey as he and Tristan climbed on to the top of the roof.

"What! I'm not...," said Yami trying to hide his deep blush.

"Yeah, yeah we know," laughed Joey, he than put his arm on top of Yami's shoulder and whispered to him, "You know Tea's single. Right?"

Tea who was totally flushed red, yelled, "Joey! I heard that! Stop playing match maker!"

"What? Your not getting any younger, Tea'," said Tristan bluntly.

"I'm only sixteen. You idiots!" yelled Tea', she was ready to smack them until they dodged her hit, got behind her, and pushed her into Yami's arms.

"Don't come crying to us when you realize that your old, wrinkly, and have no love life! Because thats too bad for you!" teased Joey as he and Tristan ran, grabbed each a pole, and vaulted to the other side of an old abandon building before Tea' could even try to try to kill them.

"Say that to my face you cowards!" yelled a very furious Tea' as she shake her fists in the air.

"Tea' don't get your skirt in a twist," joked Tristan,

"You jerks! You are so dead when I get over there!" threaten Tea'.

Joey and Tristan just shrugged and ran off inside the building both laughing at her threat.

Tea' began to growl she looked like she was ready to explode and she was, until Yami interrupted her by saying, "You have some....," he paused thinking for the word to describe them, "...'_**interesting**_' friends there."

"You don't even know the half of it," muttered Tea' still pissed off, she than turned around, and quickly changed the subject, "Thank you, Yami."

"Mmm...about what?" asked Yami.

"I want to thank you for saving me from that man," said Tea' as she gave him a sweet smile that made Yami's heart skip a beat.

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, forget about it. So is this where were going?" he asked, pointing to the other side where Joey and Tristan ran off.

"Yes," Tea' nodded.

"Okay," Yami picked up a plank of wood from the floor and laid it between the two buildings for Tea' and him to walk on, "Ladies first," he said as he leaned down to hold it steady for her, all of a sudden she ran, grabbed a pole, and vaulted over his head on to the other side of the building.

She turned around to see a surprised Yami with his mouth hanged open, Tea' smiled and said, "So this is you first time in the marketplace, huh?"

Yami snapped out of his state of surprise and answered a little embarrassed, "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, you kinda stand out," she said bluntly.

He folded he arms and raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

"Uh, don't take it as an insult its just not many people would trust thieves because you never know when something dangerous could happen. You could easily get yourself hurt or even worse," she teased.

Yami smirked at her comment, he quickly grabbed a pole and vaulted to the other side of the building over Tea', he did a perfect landing, he turned and said, "I think I can take care of myself."

Tea looked at him surprised at what she saw and just said,"Ri-ght. Come on this way."

Tea' took his hand and led him inside the roof of the building, inside there were some broken beams and planks they dodged them as they continued to walk down the steps. At the bottom of the steps there was a drafty room with some dirty pillows on the floor on the side of the room there was Joey and Tristan sitting lazily on the floor each eating fruits from a bowl.

"Hey look Tristan. Its the two lovebirds," teased Joey.

"Shut up Joey!" yelled an embarrassed Tea'.

"So this is where you live?" asked Yami in aw.

Tea' turned around and said causally, "Yep. Just me, Joey, and Tristan. Come and go as we please."

"Amazing!" said Yami.

Tea' smiled, "Well, its not much," she walked to a curtain , pulled it down to reveal a perfect view of the palace with all its glory and pride, "But its got a great view. Doesn't it look beautiful?" she said as she sat down and admired the perfect palace.

Yami sat down next to her, "Yeah," he said, actually looking at Tea' then the beautiful scenery.

"I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets...," said Tea', imagining the great wonders of palace life.

Though Yami had a different opinion about the palace life, "Oh, sure, People who tell you where to go and how to dress." exclaimed the very annoyed prince.

Tea' turned away from the scenery and promptly answered back, "Well, its better than here! Always scraping for food and ducking the guards," Tea' looked at him and than sighed, "Sometimes you just feel...,"

"Your not free to make your own choices," muttered Yami, he than said, "You're just..."

"...Trapped," they said in unison, they turned to look at each other, now both finally realizing how much they had in common. Tea' smiled at him and again his heart skipped a beat he didn't know why it happened and he didn't care he just stared at her a with a smile of real happiness. Tea' now realizing what they were doing, broke the look.

"So where are you from?" asked Tea'.

"What does it matter?" Yami folded his arms, "I ran away, and I'm not going back." he huffed.

"But why?" she asked concerned.

Yami sighed, "My father is forcing me to get married."

Shocked to hear this, Tea' stood up and said,"Thats terrible!"

"What?" asked Yami surprised at her words.

"Your father shouldn't force you to do something you don't want to do, its not like he owns you like some kind of slave! You should tell him yourself one how you feel and just not do it!! " exclaimed Tea', she than sat back down trying to calm her self and muttered, "Your free to make you own kind decisions don't let your own father run your life. Its just wouldn't be fair."

Yami stared at her in bewilderment and said, "You are truly something, Tea'."

Tea' turned to look at him with a thin blush on her face, "Thanks."

They continued to stare at each other not noticing how close they were getting, their lips were almost about to kiss until they heard someone yell, "Where are those street rats!"

The four teens turned to see the shadows of an angry coming closer with her guards right behind her.

They all stood up, Tea', Joey, and Tristan said, "They're after us!!"

"They're after me!!" said Yami.

"They're after you?!" the three thieves stared at Yami as he did the same at them.

Tea' immediately walked to the edge of the view, she looked down, and got an idea she than said, "Joey Tristan!" They turned to her, already getting her plan, so they both ran, and jumped out the window.

Tea' than turned to Yami and asked, "Do you trust me?" she stared at him while holding out her hand for him, hoping that he got the picture.

"Yes," nodded Yami, he took her hand and they both jumped out of the building. Both falling and landing on a huge pile of sand. They got up and tried to get away, but the exits were blocked by the guards!

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat?!" said grinning evilly at them. She grabbed Tea' and threw her into her minions grasps to hold her down.

"Get off me!!" yelled Tea'.

"It's the dungeon for you, girl," sneered happily.

"Hey, let her go!" demanded Yami as he tried to get her back.

"Oh lookie here we have a little boy trying to save his little girlfriend," teased Chono as she pushed him down and started to laugh in his face, not realizing the little boy was the prince.

Yami stood up now angry, he took off his hood to reveal Prince Atem, "I said unhand her, by order of the Prince of Egypt!" he demanded.

Chono now shocked to see him, just stuttered, "Pr..prince A..A..Atem!!"

They all than bowed to him including Tea' who was just as surprised as the rest, in her mind she couldn't help thinking, _'A prince?! Yami is prince Atem! What the?'_

Joey and Tristan who were hiding behind some vases, over heard their discussion and they felt the very same way Tea' did. Joey almost yelled when he heard it, but Tristan covered his mouth with his hand and shushed him, so is not to reveal where they were hiding to the guards.

"Your majesty, what are you doing with this lowly peasant?" Chono asked her head still hanged low.

"That doesn't concern you! Do as I command and release her!" said a very pissed of prince.

"Well, I would, my lord, but my orders come from Aknadin. You'll have to take it up with him," she said as she and her guards walked away.

Atem still pissed off just said, "Believe me, I will."

* * *

**What did you all think? I hope you all liked it please review it and I will try to update it as soon as I can! But it might take me a while, okay.**


End file.
